The Truth Never Told
by Padme's Handmaiden
Summary: Harry is enter his fifth year at Hogwart. Harry is going to fall in love for the first time. He is also going to find the family he never had.


Title: The Truth Never Told  
By: Padmeshandmaiden  
Pairings: OC/R H/Hr S/M   
Rating: PG 

  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any other of J.K Rowlings characters. The only character I own is Christine. So don't sue me I don't have any money.

Authors Note: This is my first fan fiction please tell me what you think. Please don't give me really bad reviews. Oh and than you for reading my story.

  
**The Truth Never Told**  


Harry sat on his bed in the Dursley house. He couldn't wait to be out of there. Yesterday Uncle Vernon had hit him and now he had a big bruise on his back and a black eye. More and more Uncle Vernon had been hitting him. This was the fifth time that his uncle had beat on him and now he decided that he was going to leave. The Weasley's would take him if he showed up at there house but he new he could not go there because it would put them in two much danger. Where could he go because he had to leave before Uncle Vernon hurt him too bad?  


He quickly as he could packed his bags he was going to leave as soon as it was dark and the Dursley were asleep. Soon Harry had his entire school stuff packet and so of the money he had left over from last year. Then he put on a baseball cap to cover his scar so that now one would see it. He had learn over the year that sometimes it was better to just hide his scar because if he didn't he would never get any peace. Harry waited until he was 100 percent sure that his family was asleepbefore he starts outside.  


It was a dark and pretty cold night for July but it was nice to know that soon he would be a little safer. Slowly he put out his wand and waited for the night bus to jump out at him and soon I did. He paid the 11 sickles to get one the bus and was on his way to the Leaky Caldron. He was lead to his bed this time on the top of the bus were he was alone. Harry laid his head down and started to fall asleep.   


Harry was in a beautiful room; some place that look like a little child's nursery. He began to look around then all of a sudden two people entered the room. One was a woman, his mother Lily Potter, they other look very familiar but he could not place him but he knew it was not his father. Then his mother and the other man kiss no on the cheek but a passion filled kiss on the mouth. His mother was holding a little girl and the man was holding him.   


Harry was all of a sudden in another room but this was full of people. Lily Potter was sitting on a chair holding a little girl in one hand and a little boy in the other. She starts talking to this father and says, "They cute are they not James?" But this father didn't look too happy at all. The man that was in the nursery comes up to her and give her a kiss on the cheek and says "Lily, darling I think we should put Christine and Harry to bed now. What do you think my love?"  
He woke up in a cold sweat. What could that dream have meant Lily was married and was in love with James and that was that? It had to be. 'What a silly dream none of that could have ever happened' Harry thought to himself. Somewhere in the back of his mind and his heart was telling him that is true oh so true.   


No much after that the bus boy came to tell him that he would soon be arriving at the Leaky Caldron. Quickly Harry gather up all the stuff he had brought with him and slowly started to descend the stairs. Walking through the front door of the Leaky Caldron he saw the owner Thomas and asked "Can I please have a room?" Tom gave him a smile, then showed him to the room. Harry was to sleep in that night and for the rest of the summer as far as Harry so thought.  
Then next day Harry woke up late. It was about ten o'clock so he would have to hurry and go to the dinner in Diaggon Alley. Harry waking into the Spellbound Café for a bit to eat. "Could I please be seated miss."  


"I am so sorry I didn't she you there. Please follow me and you'll be seat before you can say quidditch."  


Before long he had a bowl full of warm cereal and sunny side up eggs in front of him. He sat quietly and eats his breakfast and enjoys the fact that he was no longer on his stupid git of a cousin diet. He loved the fact that he was save for his family at least and was going to have the best summer ever. Harry after his wonderful breakfast beside that he so go and get some money form his vault.   
Harry was walking down the main street when all of a sudden some ran right into his. He fell to the ground and saw the person that probably hates him more than the Dursley, Professor Snape. ' I am in so much trouble Snape is going to tell Dumbledoor and I am going to have to go back to the Dursley.' Harry though in the back of his mind and before he knew it he was running as fast as he could away from Professor Snape. Snape stood there stupefied as if he had seen a ghost. Then he started after Harry.  


"Potter, you better stop and come with me to see Dumbledoor or I am going to have to put a total body bind on you." And that was what he did. Snape then lift Harry with his wand and draught him to Hogwarts to see the Headmaster Albus Dumbledoor.  
Soon Harry was back at the only place that he thought of as home, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He sat outside of the Headmaster office as the two professors talk.  


*************************************************************************

At the same time in side the house of McHenry family, a girl with long auburn hair and chocolate brown eyes was sit on her bed thinking. 'Why do I always feel so lonely, I am fifteen years old I should be having lots of fun. Why do I always have to stay in the house and do such boring home schooling instead of going to Hogwarts like all my adopted sister and brother. Her adopted mother interrupted her thoughts. "Christine, sweets please come down stair and help me get supper for Steve before he get home from work?"  


"Coming, Martha, I will be right down. I only have to wash my hand and put on and apron."  
Soon Christine and Martha were making a wonderful dinner of stuffed cabbage and garlic and herd rice. "Martha" Christine asked in a sweet but wanting voice "I was wondering if maybe this year I could go way to school like the others did at Hogwarts?"  


"I don't think that is a great idea. You should be happier here than at that silly schools, plus you have the headgirl of 1979 to teach you all about magic."   


"But I really want to go and make friend and be like everyone else."  


"That's enough, I am not going to let you go to Hogwarts until I think you can handle your powers a little bit better. I don't want you to hurt anyone by accident. I know you wouldn't hurt a fly on purpose but you need to get a little bit more control first. Let that be the end of it." Said Martha in a sweat voice  


Christine could feel the tears forming in her eyes, but she was not going to let Martha see them. She would prove to her and everyone else that she was ready to go to Hogwarts if it was the last thing she could do. Then she slowly went up to her room to write a letter to the Headmaster of Hogwarts. The letter read.  


_Dear Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry,  
My name is Christine Snape; I am fifteen-year-old. I got an expectancy letter from you a couple of year ago but I didn't end up, going to Hogwarts because my adopted mother Martha McHenry did not think I was ready. My opinion is that I am ready to start Hogwarts as soon as the next year starts. Could you please think about letting me go to Hogwarts? I think it would be a great way to meet friend and to learn how to use my magical powers in the best and most productive way I can. Thank you for reading my letter. I hope you will let me into you great school and become a productive member of the wizarding world.  
Sincerely,  
Christine Lillith Snape  
_

Christine slowly tied the parchment to he owl, Macduff's leg and sent the owl to deliver the message to the Headmaster of Hogwarts. She sat down on her bed and shortly after found herself starting to slip of into the bliss of dreamland.  


She found herself in a baby's nursery. She sees a man and a women walk into the room. They didn't seem to see her so she watched. Christine saw her father Serverus Snape holding hand with someone she had never seen before. It had to have been her mother. (Christine had never met her mother she died in childbirth. Her father couldn't look at her after that so she was given up for adoption. She was the one who decides that she would keep her father name.) Then she saw her mother hold her and her father holding a little boy next to her. Then she saw her father her and the little boy good night before put them in the pj's and put them to bed. Snape then kissed the women with more passion than she had ever seen.  


The nursery faded away and another room took shape. She was in a beautiful hall with pink and blue flowers everywhere. Her father was sitting on a chair in the middle of a room with two babies one in each arm. A man with long graying hair and half moon spectacles on was sitting next to them. This man said to her father. "Christine and Harry are very beautiful and have a great ability for magic. Then one day going to be under my care at Hogwarts  


She was woken up by the voice of her adopted mother yelling "Christine supper ready we are all waiting for you to go down and each." Slowly she got out of bed and fixed her hair the best she could because her hair was so wild it was hard to do anything with. After a once over from her mirror she ran down the stair to meet the rest of her family for supper.  


As the McHenry family sat down and starts to eat supper her father cleared his throat and said. "Christine after your Martha and I talking we have decide that it my help you to try a term at Hogwarts. But there are a couple of rules we have to set down first. One being that you do as your told. The second being you have to write to us at least three times a week and must were you protection necklace at all time. You will also have to make sure not to us you power on other people or to be rude to them have go got that Christine."  


"Thank you Steve and Martha this is the best day of my life thank you so much. This is the best thing that has ever happened to me."  


Martha and Steve knew that Christine would have a hard time starting at Hogwarts with the last name Snape but that is some thing that she will always have to carry around with her. So they're beautiful daughter was going to start Hogwarts in September. 

TBC…


End file.
